You say 'Newsies', I say LIVEJOURNAL!
by Switchy
Summary: Jack Kelly is COMPLETE! Soon there will be a nice little archive of the lives of each individual newsie that I happen to pick out.... hehehehe IN LIVEJOURNAL FORM! (for the duration of the movie... possibly further.. donno yet)
1. Jack Kelley's LiveJournal

You Say 'Newsies', I say 'LIVEJOURNAL'  
  
Disclaimer: Um. You rabid Jack fangirls should enjoy this *maniacal grin* well, we all know raven loves it...ehehehehehe don't wory, spot's time will come, along with most of the rest of them.  
  
Jack Kelley  
  
Day 1:  
  
Still macho. Sold 100 papes. I'm still the best newsie in New York. Met a kid today, Les. Find him strangely attractive. Met Les's older bruddah David. Finds me attractive. Met Les's oldah sistah. Also finds me attractive. Don't know what's up with that family . Disturbing news: While helping david with dishes, his mom grabbed my ass.. Left convulsing and burst into self-pity song. Damn Optimism.  
  
Am still prettiest newsie. Always will be.  
  
Day 2:  
  
Prices jacked. HA! Jack-ed. I kill myself. (A/N: if only) Came up with major macho-age. Started a strike. Total kudos to me. On down side *frown* I remember why I haven't been to Brooklyn in a while. Spot's *sob* prettier then me. Memo to self- NEVER let Spot lay eyes on Les. HE'S MINE. Spot's still a stubborn mule. Says I'm not macho. Did I see strawberry lotion in the bathroom just now? Yes, yes I did. That explains why I was gagging around Mush yesterday.  
  
*sob* No longer prettiest newsie.  
  
Day 3:  
  
Les told me I'm pretty! Macho-age majorly increasing! David had the nerve to TALK to me. He is SUCH a prissy boy. What's more, I think Skittery's into him. Denton'll kill him if he tries anything. Oh, Crutchy's in the refuge. The usual, went to be heroic and got rejected. Ten Pin's jealous of les. Will have to ask Crutchy HOW Ten Pin found out about Les. He tries anything and *I'll* kill him.  
  
Am pretty by Les' standards.  
  
Day 4:  
  
Yeah, Spot came and saved our asses today. Stupid Brooklyn. I'll bet ya anything it's the cane. Without the cane *I'd* be the prettiest.  
  
Operation Caneless Git now in the making. Got a hug from Les. Such a cute little boy.  
  
Still not the prettiest.  
  
Day 5:  
  
Big rally. Angry. Spot was flirting with MY Sarah. His excuse? He thought I was with Les. Stupid blue eyed, big caned bastard.. Oh, that and now I'm in the refuge. David *cringe* started to play hero, but I told him that if ANYONE is playing hero, it's ME.  
  
Operation Caneless Git still in process.  
  
STILL not the prettiest.  
  
P.S. Thinking that perhaps I'd be prettiest in a small town with no canes.. Santa Fe. or some uninhabitable region of Texas.. Would have to pack Les.  
  
Day 6:  
  
HA! I showed them all. Without me, there IS NO strike. My revenge has been extracted MWUAHAHAHAHA. I'se a little peeved though, Spot had the nerve to actually bring out his cane to beat me when I made the news public. HA! The cane didn't stop me!  
  
STILL not the prettiest *sigh*  
  
Day 6 later:  
  
Stupid David. Stupid Sarah. Today I had major macho ness. First, I quit the strike, then I came back and saved everyone's asses from the Delanceys. I mean come on, David couldn't even handle the DELANCEYS! I've handled them when I was DRUNK! (A/N: VERY much so intended pun there)  
  
Day 7:  
  
Definitely the smartest guy in alla New - *remembers spot and sighs* *grumbles* manhattan. Went to Denton today with my groupies. A little disturbed as there was a hand on my ass three times. One was Les, little hands... but you know what they say...  
  
OH and David OBVIOUSLY is still upset with Denton for dumping him. Seriously, I think they both whine too much.  
  
It was a good day. I didn't see Spot, so *I* was the prettiest. *beams*  
  
Day 8:  
  
Last night was hell. I had to WORK with Sarah hangin all over me. We had to send Les home for the night, *tear* but it was alright. She is so obviously unable to resist my prettiness. *smirks* I just single handedly beat Joseph Pulitzer, so all in all it's a good day. Oh,  
  
MAJOR MACHONESS! OPERATION CANELESS GIT IS SUCESSI STOLE THE CANE! ITS MINE! GOIN TO SANTA FE AND I'M BRINGIN THAT DAMNCANE! OH YEAH!  
  
Day 8 later:  
  
I'm back. *sigh* WHAT?!? Les was CRYING... Couldn't bring myself to leave him... Spot took his cane back after thoroughly beating me. Stupid git rode out of distribution yard in Teddy Roosevelt's carriage. Stupid prideful git.  
  
I have decided I will never be the prettiest. Oh, and I kissed Sarah. *cringe* She has dog breath.  
  
**************  
  
I think that's gonna wrap it up for Jack. That way it'll stay short and sweet, but I'll definitely write more... Um, next up I think will be... Oh I don't know, how about I just make it a surprise?  
  
Vote!  
A.)PIE  
B.)SPOT  
C.)DAVID  
D.)LES  
  
There we go, Cast your ballots all! I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT! 


	2. Spot Conlon's LiveJournal

A/N: Aright, From majority vote, I suppose next up will be Spot conlon. *sigh*  
  
Spot: WHAT?!?! AM I NOT IMPORTANT ENOUGH FOR A LIVEJOURNAL?  
  
No... I just don't want to hurt your feelings when I really show you what you are... a big brat.  
  
Spot: I am NOT a BRAT. I'm the LEADER of BROOKLYN.  
  
OH QUICK NOTE... Tabloid is Spot's second, as Race is Jacks. ^_^  
  
WELL, Here goes nothing....  
  
Day 1:  
  
Got new CANE... It's a nice little shiny cane, and it's MINE, MINE I TELL YOU! NO ONE ELSE WILL EVER TOUCH THIS CANE. EVER! AND IF ANYONE EVEN DARES TO TRY THEY WILL DIE, FOR I AM THE LEADER OF BROOKLYN!  
  
What's more, my birds are posted all over the city, looks like there's some chaos happenin' up in Manhattan. Crow came back with news of Jackey-boy planning out a strike. Hawk 'n Sparrow say he's on his way hea tomorrow. Well, time to head on down to the docks.  
  
Must. Grab. CANE!!!!!!!!!! Will show Jackey  
  
Day 2:  
  
Jackey-boy shows up with this kid, Mouth. the kid just wouldn't shut up. Talkin' ta me like I'se five yeah's old. Cost Jackey-boy Brooklyn's support. That and...  
  
He was eyeing my cane... Little bastard better stay away from it because it is MINE and only MINE.  
  
Getting annoyed with Tabloid. He's so damn spoiled. 'I wanna go to Meddas. I wanna go to Meddas.' Threw him off the docks and got drunk. Been a good day over all. CANE...  
  
Day 3:  
  
Tabloid needs to get a life. He really does. It's pathetic. Went to his bunk lookin for matches and came across a list of alla the girls that work at Meddas. Gets worse, little check-marks next to five outta the nine names there. O.O  
  
Still have my cane, am very happy. *does an irish jig* WOW I look good as a dancer...hm...  
  
No word from Jackey boy.  
  
Day 3:  
  
About to go save Jack's ass. Stupid boy. Saw a girl though... her names Sarah...Will update later.  
  
***  
  
Will update later for real lol 


End file.
